


Slow Down

by oralixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Lee Minho, Dry Humping, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Size Difference, Submissive Lee Felix, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oralixie/pseuds/oralixie
Summary: “Who said you could slow down?” Minho’s words only caused Felix to whimper, his legs already shaking with how desperate he had been humping on Minho’s groin. “I’m close already.” Felix breathed out; his eyelids lidded as he looked up to meet Minho’s equally heated gaze.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 352





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! I’m once again back with a smut content. This time it’s one of my favorite underrated ships— Minlix. This was inspired by Chase Atlantic’s Slow Down and was a request in my Curious Cat! 
> 
> Might be short but still filthy, enjoy!

It would be an understatement to say that Felix was the prettiest boy Minho had ever dared to lay his eyes on. He was all soft, delicate and so  _ so _ ridiculously pretty. But Minho thinks Felix looked better like this as they were both perched on their separate hotel beds, currently on tour in Chicago— while Felix had come to him wanting to do something that Minho never would have thought that Felix would ask. 

“Lix... You’re telling me you want to grind on my thigh?” Minho’s brows furrowed, confusion evident in his features. “Can I? I-I mean if I can’t and like— it freaks you out then I don’t.. You don’t have to.” Felix stammers, his bare faced freckled cheeks turning a shade of red. Well  _ shit _ . 

Minho couldn’t help but think he looked rather  _ adorable  _ as the younger couldn’t even bring himself to stare right up at his gaze, his fingers prodding over the drawstrings of his red hoodie. And  _ god  _ did Felix look amazing( _ ly adorable _ ) in this fit. Not to mention how said boy’s eyes were looking incredibly sparkly.  _ Was he that desperate for it? _

__

“I know it’s crazy, but usually I.. get off using my plushie. It feels good to hump into, but I- we were running late, so I ended up forgetting about it.” Felix tried to explain himself, Minho watching the younger with fascination as he stumbles with every syllable.

_ Ah.  _ “Come closer.” Minho mumbles, gentle yet demanding, coaxing the smaller male with a finger. “I’ll let you ride my thigh, but in one condition.” Minho halted, waiting to see Felix’s reaction, and was unable to hide how the corners of his lips tilted in a smug grin, seeing Felix eagerly perk his head up, eyes growing wide. “Really? Please. I’ll do anything!” Felix’s platinum locks were bobbing with every nod of his head, god he was adorable.

Minho gently taps his thighs, a demure smile evident on his lips. The younger hastily climbed himself on Minho’s thigh, one of his leg sandwiched between the elder’s thicker thighs. “Comfy?” Minho laid his back on the bed’s headrest, hand slowly coming up to hold the sides of Felix’s lithe waist. “Mm.” Felix agreed, both his palms resting against Minho’s shoulders.

He really didn’t mean to laugh, but the size difference of their thighs had Minho chuckling cockily, an almost primal feeling blooming in his chest at the realization of how easily he could overpower the younger male. “Go on, don’t be shy. You asked for this.” Minho cooed, his eyes never leaving the younger’s as Felix slowly took his lower lip between his teeth, lifting himself up the slightest bit to rut himself against Minho’s muscled thigh.

_ “Fuck.”  _ He had never known Minho’s legs felt this taut. His grip tightened against Minho’s shoulders, pressing his clothed bulge against Minho’s groin desperately. “Feels good..” Felix breathes out, his chest heaving with every rough grind he attempted against the other’s clothed thigh. “You’re so hard already, baby.” Minho cooed, tightening his grip against Felix’s waist, free hand reaching up to lightly pull off the other’s abused lower lip from his teeth. “Do you like that?” The other’s response was immediate, Felix eagerly nodded, his lips brushing against the pad of Minho’s fingers with every movement he attempted.

“You’re flushed, Lixie.” Minho’s words were not helping with how aroused Felix was feeling at the moment, maybe if he wasn’t too far gone with how desperate he was, he’d probably find it humiliating to beg someone to grind on their thigh, but at the moment, he was just eagerly humping on the elder’s legs, little gasps causing his lips to tremble.

“Who said you could slow down?” Minho’s words only caused Felix to whimper, his legs already shaking with how desperate he had been humping on Minho’s groin. “I’m close already.” Felix breathed out; his eyelids lidded as he looked up to meet Minho’s equally heated gaze.

He felt the younger slowing down, his chest heaving heavily, as his hands that were gripping on Minho’s shoulders shook. “I don’t care, keep going.” Felix freezes upon hearing the elder’s words, his mouth gaping. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Minho tilted his head, admiring the flushed little thing on his lap.

“You’re helpless. You can’t do anything by yourself, can’t you?” Minho clicked his tongue, before forcefully moving Felix back against his thigh. “Minho-“ Felix’s words broke into a choked moan, the stimulation on his clothed deeming to be too much as his knuckles turned white at how hard he had been gripping on Minho’s shoulders. “Too much, oh god, please it’s too much.” Felix whines, his head lolling a little as Minho relentlessly bounced him on his muscled thigh.

Felix was already thrashing on his lap, a mantra of curses leaving his trembling plump pair, dropping the younger boy back on his lap as he felt something wet staining his thigh. “Did you came?” Minho asked, cursing mentally at how fucking hot the whole situation was. Did Felix really cum just from that? “I didn’t mean to- I, yes.” Felix defended himself, his head slowly dropping in embarrassment.

“Remember the one condition I said?” Minho tilted the younger’s chin up, muttering the next words carefully against Felix’s earlobe, “Think you can ride my thigh again until I can cum baby?” Felix was obviously oversensitive, judging by how he was still trembling from his unexpected release. Yet he looked so complaisant at Minho, tongue sticking out to wet his own lips. “Wanna make you feel good too.” Felix whispered timidly, and Minho was torn between forcing the boy down and possible fucking the daylights out of him or hug him and make him combust with praises.

“That’s a good boy. But can you do that without making any noises, love?” Minho queried once more, the look on the younger’s face evidently saying “no,” yet the nod given by Felix had said otherwise. Minho watched as the other’s smaller-than-average hand hovered over his length, palming over his clothed hard-on as he felt his hips bucking up.

_ Ah this was going to be a long night. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might edit and finish this one if you guys want more but for now I’ll leave it as it is! 
> 
> Tell me what you think or talk with me at;
> 
> Twitter ; oraiixie  
> Curious Cat ; oraiixie


End file.
